Halfway
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Waking up from a rather intense memory, Desmond is left with a little 'problem'. When he tries to excuse himself to take care of it, Shaun makes his point very clear that he's open to helping the young Assassin-in-training. Yaoi Shaun/Des pairing.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

The first thing Desmond took note of when he awoke from the Animus, was that Shaun was the only one in the room with him. "Where're the girls?" His tone was slightly off, his face holding a slight pink hue to it due to the recent memory he had just been forced to relive.

Shaun cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder at the other as he sat up in the Animus, stretching. When he spoke, he sounded nervous, "They, uh... had to go out. We're running dangerously low on food and the sort." Desmond looked to Shaun with a raised brow, knowing full well he was lying. However, he was too tired and bothered by the latest training to argue. So instead he dropped it.

Swinging his legs to the left, he bit back a moan, quickly looking to Shaun to see if he heard him. Seeing the Brit sitting back down at his place in his corner, Desmond took the time to look down at himself, mentally cursing. He just couldn't believe his luck. It seemed like the memory he had just relived had aroused him. With any luck, he could sneak away and take care of it without the other catching on. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself from the Animus, stretching once again with an unintentional loud groan as the blood flow returning to his back felt too great, a few bones popping back into place as he lifted his arms up, over his head, turning his body slightly so his little "problem"couldn't be seen. Shaun turned to Desmond at the sounds coming from his, about to ask him to quiet down so he could continue with his work undisturbed when the sight made him lose all track of thought as he stared. Desmond's stretching caused his hoodie to rise up a little, showing just a teasing glimpse of his lower stomach. Lowering his arms, Desmond jumped slightly and turned away from the other when he saw him staring, swallowing the sudden hard lump in his throat. Looking to the door, Desmond cleared his throat, "I'm, uh... going to grab some fresh air..." He nodded his head in the direction of the door, soon making haste for it.

Despite all the time he's spent reliving Ezio's memories to learn how to become an Assassin, his speed at that moment would say he was in need of a lot more training. That or the other was just far more quicker. For Shaun was standing before him, blocking his way, causing the other to narrow his eyes, taking a step back. "Do you mind?"

Before he knew what was happening, Shaun took a step closer, his left hand going to the back of Desmond's neck, while his right reached out and took hold of the front of his pants, grasping the growing erection he tried to keep hidden. He sucked in a sharp intake, bending forward as a pleasurable chill ran up his spine. Before Desmond could recover and argue, Shaun had him on his knees before him, his hands tugging at his sleeves as he walked to stand behind him. It seemed as though the intimate memory between Ezio and Leonardo had not only affected the Assassin-in-training, but also the British Assassin as well. With a small, frustrated noise, Shaun pulled at the sleeves of the others hoodie, bringing Desmond's hands above and over his head, a pained filled gasp passing the scarred lips of the one before him as he pulled his arms back behind his head. Holding his arms in place by grabbing a fist full of the material, Shaun moved his right hand down Desmond's chest, grasping the edge of the hoodie and dragging it up, exposing the others chest to the surprisingly chilled room. Another noise slipped passed Desmond's lips as the hoodie was then pulled over his head, his arms still being held in place. Shaun smirked, keeping the others arms confined within the hoodie, but allowing the man's hands to be free.

Still keeping a firm grip on the material to keep him from escaping, Shaun moved his right hand to the front of his pants. Desmond's eyes shot open when the sound of a belt being undone reached his ears, the thick leather sliding past the metal clasp, causing it to clatter, soon being followed by the deafening sound of a zipper being dragged down it's set track slowly. His heart rate picked up, to the nearly painful point of feeling like the beating organ would burst forth from his chest and throat as he heard the shifting of material behind his head. Before he could ask the other just what he was planning on doing, Desmond felt something hard and hot push itself against his hands. "Rub it." came the shaky order, the tone thick with arousal. Not being in a position to argue, Desmond opened his hands, taking the others burning erection into his palms, fingers wrapping around the shaft tightly. The angle he was currently being held in was beginning to prove difficult to give a proper hand job, but he tried his best, tightening the hold he had on the other. Shaun smirked, a low moan reverberating in the back of his throat as he stared down at the soon-to-be-Assassin. The task quickly became much easier for Desmond once he had Shaun fully erect, being able to easily slide his hands up and down behind his head, each motion he gave the man standing behind him caused his body to stretch in a pleasurable way as it allowed more blood flow through out his tensed being. Being in the Animus for such long periods of time made his body feel numb.

A much deeper moan came from the Brit as he watched the one on the floor, how his back arched to give him better reach so he could slide his hands down the entire length of his shaft to the base, slowly lifting his arms to drag his hands back to the tip, the way his muscles pulled and stretched with each movement. His head was lowered, which saddened him since he wasn't able to see the others expression. Curiosity sparking in his eyes, Shaun leaned over, his smirk growing wide as he let a deep chuckle pass his lips. The front of Desmond's pants were beginning to tighten, which had Shaun's smirk nearly baring teeth at the thought of the other enjoying this just as much as he was.

Soon, Desmond's motions became fluent, setting a perfectly well evened rhythm that had Shaun's hips bucking into his hands. A particularly hard thrust earned an annoyed growl from the soon-to-be-Assassin as it caused his arms to pull back a little too far, causing him to halt his actions and glare over his shoulder, "Hey, watch it will you?" Upon seeing the others expression however, Desmond felt his glare soften and cheeks heat up, as well as his erection to ache demandingly.

Shaun was staring down at him, lips parted, face tinted pink from pleasure caused blush. Beads of sweat were beginning to trail down his temples, giving his face a slight shine in the lighting. He then chuckled, eyes darkly glowing with lust as he continued to smirk down. "My apologies." Even though his expression and husky tone seemed like he didn't really care, his motions said other wise. He gained control over his hips, gently pushing into the others hands rather then roughly thrusting into the tight grip. As Desmond watched, he felt his own erection straining against the confines of his jeans, causing a soft whimper in the back of his throat as he looked forward again, his eyes squeezing shut and head lowered once more as he focused on the job he had on hand, no pun intended, vaguely being aware of the stickiness that covered his palms as precum began leaking from the tip. Once the substance dawned on him, he smeared the fluid over the head, spreading it all along the entire shaft to use as a lubricant to help aide his hands for faster motions. Shaun's strong posture soon began to falter as he felt his climax beginning to build, the strong, fast strokes to his penis beginning to cause a faint weakness to his knees. Desmond picked up on the others turmoil, causing a smirk of his own to come to his lips as he realized Shaun was actually _enjoying_ the touches. Glancing over his shoulder, his smirk widened at the sight behind him. Shaun's eyes were tightly shut, brows furrowed together in deep concentration as his hips began bucking into the others hands once again, though no longer causing him pain since his body had time to stretch. His teeth were tightly clenched, trying to keep all noises silent as he neared his end. Feeling the gaze of the others eyes upon him, Shaun managed to crack open one of his through the intense waves of pleasure crashing through his body. A deep growl reverberated in the back of his throat at the sight of Desmond smirking up at him, causing his erection to throb and ache for more in the hands of the younger man. The look the other gave him made him realize it wasn't just the selfish act of wanting release that was fueling his actions now. He came to the startling realization he wanted more from the other man. _Much_ more. He wanted to just fuck him against "Baby" and make the Assassin-to-be scream his name. Pure lust. It _had_ to be just pure lust. He didn't have feelings for Desmond... did he?

Desmond felt the other tensing behind him, felt the erection in his hand beginning to pulsate and twitch, growing hotter and hotter to the touch. With a sly smirk, he slowed his pace, dragging his hands down to the base, holding them still while using his fingers to massage the top and underside of Shaun's erection. A violent shudder passed through the Brit's body at the teasing touches from the other, earning a soft chuckle of amusement from below. Growling down at the smirking man, he moved his right hand into Desmond's hair, entangling his fingers through the short strands and tugging him away sharply while his left pulled away from the hoodie still entrapping his arms. A pained whine came from Desmond at the sudden rough treatment given to him, before he realized the hold on his arms was no longer present. He looked around, wiggling his arms around in the tangled hoodie, before looking up, face growing hot at the sight before him.

Shaun still held his head in place by his hair, but had moved to stand before the man, his leaking erection standing boldly before his mouth. Desmond shot a glare up to the other, challenging him. "You really shouldn't tease people, Desmond. It could get you into trouble." he warned, lust burning brightly in his eyes as his smirk grew wide.

At the others words, the glare turned from anger to devious as a smirk came to his lips. "You gonna punish me now?" Shaun said nothing as he chuckled, his hand loosening the grip on his hair only slightly. He then began gently combing his fingers through the younger one's dampened hair, the younger finding the touches rather soothing, while pushing his hips forward slowly. Desmond took the hint, and couldn't understand why he was submitting so easily. His mind raced with reasons behind his actions as he opened his mouth automatically, allowing the slick, hardened flesh to pass between his scarred lips. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his throat, taking as much of Shaun as he could without gagging, his eyes sliding shut in concentration.

A loud moan escaped Shaun as the other took him into his mouth, the sudden hot wetness that encased his erection causing a violent shudder to pass through him, his fingers instinctively tugging at his hair. He watched Desmond's expression for only a second until his eyes slid shut at the feeling of the others equally hot tongue brush up against him. Desmond wrapped his tongue around Shaun's shaft, breathing deeply from his nose as he began sucking gently at first, his arms going limp behind his back. As the younger began a slow, steady pace of leaning back, then forward again, seemingly taking Shaun deeper and deeper with each motion, the Brit's head tilted back, his back arching and knees buckling as his orgasm continued to build at a steady pace. The hand he had in his hair tightened, earning a sharp intake of air from the other, which in turn caused him to suck greatly that wrenched a moan from the taller man, "Oh, _God_... Desmond."

The way Shaun basically _purred_ his name had Desmond's eyes opening half lidded, soon tilting his head up enough to look at the other without affecting his work. The sight he saw had him moaning deeply, which caused the other to gasp at the vibrations that ran up his erection, forcing him to tilt his head forward while hunching over. His breathing escalated, sweat trailing down his neck to be absorbed by his shirt. His legs began trembling as he felt his release nearing the peak. Without any explanation behind it, Desmond hurried with his actions, sucking harder while adding haste to his swaying back and forth. He suddenly pulled back, nearly enough for the hot erection to slip free from his mouth, however he kept just enough distance to keep the head between his lips. Looking up at Shaun, he paused all motions until he would look down at him. Soon growing annoyed at the sudden stillness of the other, Shaun cracked an eye open to glare down at Desmond, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose.

Upon getting the other man to look him in the eye, Desmond smirked. _We'll see whose punishing who..._ With that in mind, he kept his eyes locked with the others, sliding his tongue flat against the head of Shaun's penis. Earning a strangled noise from above, Desmond slid his eyes shut to concentrate, sliding his tongue down slowly, before dragging the tip of the muscle against the slit at the head of the erection, earning more noises, and a tighter tug at his hair. He could taste the precum, and at first made a face from it. However, it slowly became an acquired taste, one he soon found himself enjoying as more and more leaked into his mouth.

Shaun couldn't take anymore. Between the amazing look on Desmond's face, and the seemingly talented tongue working him to closure, the Brit's breath hitched, his knees locking as he chocked out warning of his orgasm. Having failed to warn him with time to respond, Desmond was startled as the other spent himself, his hot essence burning his throat as he was forced to swallow. Pulling completely away, Desmond doubled over, taking in deep breaths between coughs as he tried to recover from the near choking experience, small white splatters falling to the floor.

Shaun kept his gaze on the other as he replaced himself, a twinge of guilt beginning to flare up. With a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed his glasses back in place with his other hand. About to verbally apologize, his gaze trailed to the painful looking bulge in the others jeans. With a smirk forming, he kneeled down, placing a hand on either of Desmond's shoulders.

The younger looked up, a mild annoyed expression forming as the other began to gently push him back. Now lying on the floor, his arms folding comfortably under the small of his back, he stared up, eyes wide and face burning as Shaun leaned over him. With no words said, he leaned down, pressing his lips against the other as he worked to free his erection. A muffled gasp slipped past their lips as Shaun trailed his tongue along Desmond's mouth, the action being a request for entry. With eyes sliding shut, Desmond granted the Brit access and parted his lips, their tongues meeting half way to wrestle against the other. Desmond slowly coaxed Shaun's tongue further into his mouth, gently sucking on the muscle once it was in far enough. Shaun could taste himself on the others tongue and inside his mouth, moaning as it only intensified the emotions.

Too caught up in the hot kiss, Desmond didn't take notice of the other freeing him, until a cool hand wrapped around his heated flesh. He broke the kiss with a startled gasp, his locking with Shaun's. The only reply he received, was that damned smirk, and a mush rougher kiss. A moan was heard, Desmond pretty sure it was he that sounded it, as Shaun set a quick pace. The entire time he worked Desmond's erection, he kept the other in a strong, wet kiss that was filled with more emotions then just lust. Emotions both men weren't sure they understood at that very moment in time. Hips began bucking up against the strong motions as his body grew tensed, moans leaking from lips as Desmond's orgasm washed over him, as well as Shaun's hand.

With a deep sigh of relief, Desmond went slack, breaking the kiss as his labored breathing echoed in the large space. Shaun pulled his hand away, bringing it to his mouth. Desmond watched with a flushed face as the other proceeded to clean his hand with his tongue, keeping his eyes locked with his own and a smirk growing. Licking his lips, Shaun replaced Desmond and helping him get back into the hoodie correctly before getting to his feet and holding his clean hand out to him.

The Assassin-to-be hesitated on the offer for a second, before taking the hand and pulling himself up to stand on shaky legs. Dusting himself off and fixing his hoodie, he eyed the other for a moment, about to break the awkward silence until the other beat him.

"Well then, shall we get back to work?" He looked to Desmond, brow raised at the offended glare he received.

"That's all you've got to say? Seriously!?" he yelled, arms falling to his sides as he sighed in disbelief.

Shaun blinked, before pulling the other close to steal a kiss, and whisper hotly in his ear, his heavily accented voice hyping Desmond up to a heated blush, "There will be plenty of time to talk tonight. The girls will return soon," he then chuckled deeply, earning a shudder from the one he held close, "unless you don't mind an audience?" He pulled back enough to look the other in the eyes.

Desmond couldn't find his voice for what seemed like hours until the other pushed himself away, watching as he walked back over to his corner. With narrowed eyes and brightly burning cheeks, Desmond turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath. "Asshole."

However, he was certainly looking forward to that night.

End~


End file.
